Change of Plans
by Cappsy
Summary: Rachel is at her wits end. So when she is given the ability to leave McKinley for good she jumps on it. Little does she know there is a lot she will find out about herself and it will change the plans she has for her future. Rated T for now
1. Chapter 1

X-over between glee and X-men the movie…  
AU…  
Disclaimer: I don't own either thing. I just like playing with characters.

For the purpose of this story New Directions is headed to nationals.  
Xavier's has a glee club. They are called X-Vocals. Not a wonderful name but hey anyone have a better one I will happily go through and change it in all my chapters.

I believe that is all… now enjoy!

X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X

MCKINLEY HIGH:

Rachel was in the bathroom again. She had to clean off all of the slushy. This was beginning to get monotonous. Not to mention tiresome. She wasn't sure how much more she could take.

XXXXXX

BERRY HOUSEHOLD:

"You're certain my daughter would be better off at your school in New York?"

"Yes, she is quite gifted and we would be happy to have her. She will be among others that are like her."

"You must understand Miss Munroe; we will not send our daughter from one hell to another. She has dealt with more than anyone should have to already. She comes home and cries herself to sleep most nights. If she goes to your school and this happens we won't be there."

"I understand your concern. I promise you that our first concern is the happiness of all of our students. Bullying is not tolerated whatsoever."

"She plans on being on Broadway one day. Do you have any clubs that could possibly help her get there?"

"We actually have a glee club called X-Vocals. We would love to have her on the team. She would make a great addition."

"We'll have to ask her." Ororo nodded.

They talked about the school in detail while they waited for Rachel. Twenty minutes later they heard her car pull in the driveway. Rachel walked in the door and her fathers called her into the living room.

"Rach? Can you come here for a minute?"

"Sure dad. What do you and daddy need?"

"Honey, this is Miss Munroe. She is a teacher at a boarding school for gifted youth in New York. She came here to talk to us about having you attend the school."

"Can I keep my diet?"

"What do you mean Rachel?"

"Oh, our daughter is a vegan."

"Oh yes, we have a couple other vegans at the school so we already pick up food for them anyway."

"I'm in when do I leave?"

"As soon as you want." Rachel ran upstairs and packed a few suitcases. She came back down and said her goodbyes to her fathers. She then left with Storm immediately.

XXXXX

THE NEXT DAY MCKINLEY HIGH:

New Directions was waiting in the choir room for their director and captain.

"Has anyone seen diva today?" Mercedes asked.

"No, who cares anyway? It isn't like anyone likes man hands anyway."

"Because Santana if we plan on winning Nationals we kind of need her." Finn seethes.

Just then Mr. Schuester walked in. "Mr. Schue, have you heard from Rachel today?" Artie questioned the teacher.

Will Schuester shook his head, "She had enough of it. I was informed by Principal Figgins this morning that she has transferred out."

"Transferred out?"

"Yeah, now we have to work twice as hard to even stand a chance at Nationals."

"Wait a minute she wouldn't just leave us. I mean New Directions was everything to her. She was using it as a stepping stone to Broadway."

"She can get that stepping stone at a different school. Plus she gets to get away from all that she has had to endure."

"That's so selfish of her."

"Mercedes that is enough of that. Selfish? You think she's being selfish? We're the selfish ones. We want her here due to her talent but after that she means nothing. She got tormented daily. Slushy facials, the names, the pictures in the bathrooms, getting slammed into lockers, having no friends, and she never complained. I'm to blame too because I let you guys harass her and never tried to stop it. You know what we're dismissed for the day."

X~X~X~X~X~X~X

Okay a few questions that I need to ask for the next chapter:

Rachel's mutation?

Rachel's mutant name?

And last but not least who should I pair her with? Kitty? Rogue? Quinn? Someone else?


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or X-men

Sorry about the wait. College is kinda hectic right now. Also I lost where I was going. Thanks to Cleo I have a new idea. I hope you all like this. It isn't long but it sets up some stuff.

X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X

About a half an hour into the flight back to Xavier's Rachel hunched over in her seat. She groaned at the pain ripping through her stomach. Storm heard the groan, "Rachel, are you okay?"

"No, I don't know what's wrong. It hurts so much." She groaned again and then cried out moving one hand to her head. Storm flew faster because she was truly worried about the young girl.

She grabbed her communicator, "Anyone there?"

"Hey Storm what do you need?"

"Logan! I need you to tell jean to set up the med lab and then meet me in the hangar. The girl I was sent to pick up is in excruciating pain all of a sudden and I don't know what's wrong."

"Ok 'Ro, I'll see you when you get back."Storm looked back at Rachel once more and then sped up. The pain seemed to get worse as time went on.

XXXXXXXXX

Quinn was hanging out with Santana and Brittany when she felt a tug in her chest. She couldn't figure out why she felt the tug. It was as if a piece of her was just ripped away.

XXXXXXXXX

Storm landed the blackbird and immediately opened the hatch. Logan charged onto the craft and went straight for Storm who was already at Rachel's side. He lifted the girl up and grimaced as she screeched in pain. Logan ran the entire way to the med lab. He laid her on the table that Jean had prepared. Logan and Storm watched as Jean tried to examine the girl but even the softest touch made her cry out from excruciating pain. Jean quickly sedated Rachel so that she could figure out what was wrong and to give the poor girl a break from all the pain.

Jean was puzzled nothing seemed to be physically wrong. A quick brain scan told her that Rachel's mutation was finally coming out of its dormant state. She deduced that this was what was causing Rachel so much pain but she couldn't figure out why.

XXXXXXXXXX

They were all sitting in Xavier's office. Jean had an alarm hooked to her PDA so she knew the moment Rachel woke up.

"Charles what mutation could possibly cause this much pain when it activates?"

"Ororo, it isn't that simple. I don't believe it is her mutation per say."

"Chuck what the hell are you saying?" Logan ignored the glare he was getting from Scott.

"I'm saying that Rachel is part of a prophecy."

X~X~X~X~X~X~X

So… sorry for the wait and as I said I know where this is going now. I can't promise a quick update but I can promise that I will update.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my thoughts

X~X~X~X~X

"When mutations first started to manifest there was a mutant who could be compared to a modern day gypsy. They could tell major events of a person's future so they made a living as a fortune teller. One day they were pulled into a vision. While in the vision they somehow wrote down what they saw. It signified what would either end or save the world. I managed to get my hands on the prophecy." Xavier handed Jean a piece of paper and they all huddled around it.

_There will be two mutants born. They will be the most powerful mutants to be born. Their names will be order and chaos. Order will be able to teleport and manipulate almost anything when in light. Chaos has dominion over the dark the way Order does over light._

_Together Order and Chaos will save the world. If they are apart before the relationship is established Chaos will slowly lose her sanity. It will start off manifesting in the form of pain. The farther Chaos gets from Order the worse the pain will become. Order will feel a force trying to pull her to Chaos. If Order ignores the call Chaos will lose her humanity. She will slowly plunge the world into darkness killing everything. Nothing will be able to stop her. The only one that would be able to stop her is Order but if the bond is severed there will be no hope. Chaos will kill Order ending all possibility of restoring light and peace to the world._

Everyone sat there in silence. Scott finally broke the silence, "So now we have to find order and unite the two of them."

"Where to start though? Rachel's gift didn't even become active until we got on the blackbird."

"That's a good question."

XXXXXXXXXXX

Quinn could feel a constant tug in her chest. She couldn't figure out what it was. It was keeping her up.

XXXXXXXXXXX

A week had gone by and Rachel had not shown any signs of improving. Jean was worried. She had never seen someone manage to break through sedatives so easily. Even Logan and Gambit could not break through them this fast. She ordered some heavier sedatives that usually were only used on extremely large animals. She hoped they could keep her under until they could find her other half.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

It was a Friday afternoon and New Directions was attempting to get ready for Nationals. They were getting nowhere and were frustrated to no ends. "God when I get my hands on Manhands she is going to wish she was never born. How dare she leave us this close to Nationals?" Some of the others murmured in agreement. Quinn however was enraged. She couldn't believe what she was hearing.

She blew up as the murmuring continued. "ARE YOU GUYS FUCKING KIDDING ME?" Everyone grew quiet. Everyone knew that Quinn never swore unless she was truly pissed. Quinn was dangerous when she was pissed. "Do you really need to question why she left? You are sitting here calling her manhands. You are sitting here blaming her for the fact that we are unprepared for Nationals because she left. Yet when she was here all you guys did was tear her down, ignore her suggestions and advice, and tell her we didn't need her. We could win without her. Well now you're going to have to deal with the foot you shoved in your mouth because she's gone. You got what you wanted. Now you have to deal with it and hope you actually stand a chance without her."

"you? don't you mean we? In case you forgot this is about you too Quinn. Your one of us too," Sam told his recent ex.

"Actually it doesn't affect me because I'm done. Good luck finding two people willing to join and good luck with Nationals." Quinn stormed out of the room. When Quinn stormed out she got in her car. She didn't know where she was going until she ended up in front of the Berry's house.

She walked to the door and knocked. As soon as it opened she said, "Mr. Berry I need to know where Rachel is and I need to know now."


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: All that belongs to me is my thoughts and ideas.

X~X~X~X~X~X~X

Quinn had managed to get Rachel's dad to tell her where Rachel transferred to. That is why Quinn was  
currently in a cab riding up to the gates of Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters. Quinn walked to the gates and pushed the intercom.

"Hello? How may I help you?"

"Hi, I'm here to see Rachel Berry."

"Who?"

"Her fathers said that she transferred to school here."

"Sorry, but I don't recognize the name." Quinn was pissed. She knew Rachel's dads wouldn't lie to her. Suddenly Quinn felt a tug towards a dark section of woods near her. She immediately ran towards it and as she got closer she gasped and nearly fainted.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rachel could feel the pain, that was threatening to consume her, lessen as the day went on. It was now just a dull thud in the back of her head. Rachel frowned as it began to increase a little bit. She wanted it to stop. She willed it to stop. Next thing she knew she was outside lying on the ground staring up. She heard a gasp and turned her head to see who it was.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jean had finished teaching her biology class and was on her way back to the med lab to check on Rachel's condition. She knew what it was like to lose herself to her ability. She knew what it was like to lose her humanity. The Pheonix had taught everyone that lesson. She was able to regain control. She vowed that Rachel wouldn't go through the same thing. She would save the girl.

Jean walked into the med lab and turned on the lights. Her jaw dropped before she ran out of the med lab sending a telepathic message to Xavier, the X-men, and everyone else who knew about Rachel. _Rachel is missing everyone split up and search for her. Some take the outside and everyone else, take the mansion. I'll keep this link open. Let me know if you find her._

Jean started searching all the rooms in the lower levels.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rogue and Kitty had decided they would check outside the gates. They phased through and looked around. They heard the sound of sobbing and ran towards it. _Jean we found her. We're in the woods outside the gate._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Quinn ran towards the person lying on the ground. She fell to her knees and scooped the person up. Rachel was stunned but soon responded by wrapping her arms around Quinn and sobbing into her neck. Quinn leaned against the tree behind her and held Rachel whispering apologies.

Rachel had finally begun to calm down. Neither of them was sure how long they had been there. They were content in just sitting there holding onto one another. Quinn stood up with Rachel in her arms. As she started to move forward two girls appeared.

"Put her down," the one with a white streak in her hair said.

"I don't think so." Both girls made to move forward but shirked back at the death glare Quinn sent their way. Anyone who knew Quinn would tell you that you never want to be on the receiving end of one of her glares. Four more people showed up behind the first two. Quinn did not like her odds but she would keep Rachel safe at all costs. She prepared herself for a fight.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kitty and Rogue walked towards the two girls after they called Jean. They watched as the blonde stood up with Rachel in her arms.

"Put her down," Rogue said.

The blonde looked at them, "I don't think so." Kitty and Rogue took a step forward before they took three back. They were really glad that looks couldn't kill. Because that glare was absolutely terrifying and could easily kill someone. Logan, Storm, Cyclops, and Jean appeared.

"Give Rachel to me. She needs medical treatment," Jean said.

"Hell no, I come to find her and am told by the staff of this school she isn't here. Then I find her lying on the ground in the woods where she proceeds to sob. There is no way I'm letting you take her." Rachel tightened her grip on Quinn. She couldn't figure out why but she did not want Quinn to go anywhere.

Logan growled and stepped forward. At the moment a small stream of light made it through the canopy of the woods. Cyclops put his hand to his goggles. Quinn kissed Rachel's forehead and placed her next to the tree she was previously leaning against. Quinn stood up straight and faced her attackers.

Cyclops took a step forward and suddenly the tendril of light solidified and whipped at him. "Scott stop." Jean yelled out then she cautiously stepped forward. "Its okay sweetie, we don't want to hurt Rachel or you. Come inside with us so I can examine you both and make sure everything is okay. Then we'll explain everything."

X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I own none of the rights to the show or the movie.

Sorry about the wait. I got a bit busy with school. Also my muse has apparently adopted my A.D.D. It cannot focus on one story. I have 8 or so stories on my computer and more yet spread through random notebooks that she has me write a couple sentences for at a time.

X~X~X~X~X~X

Quinn nods knowing that Rachel probably needs medical attention. One of the men step forward, probably to help Rachel inside. Quinn glares at him, "I got her." He goes to step forward again but Jean holds him back. Quinn picked Rachel up and Rachel immediately wrapped her arms around Quinn. Quinn waited until the others turned around and started walking before she moved.

Logan was walking next to Jean, "Are you crazy? We don't even know that girl and you are just letting her carry the person who could end the world. What if she works for bucket head?"

"I'm positive she doesn't work for Magneto. I think she's the other part of the prophecy because have you noticed Rachel hasn't cried out in pain once since the other girl came?" Logan looked back and noticed how she wrapped herself around the blonde and the blonde held her like she was the most precious thing in the world.

Once inside most of the group split off. Jean and Storm beckoned Quinn to follow them. Once in the med lab Quinn sat on the table that had bedding on it. She still held Rachel to her not fully understanding why she needed to be close to her but knowing that she did. Jean started to check them both over. Storm stood nearby not wanting to get too close and scare the girls.

"What's your name honey?" Jean asked looking at Quinn.

"Quinn Fabray."

"Have you been feeling any weird stomach pains or chest pains lately Quinn?"

"No but I did feel a weird tugging feeling in my chest. It stopped recently though." Jean and Storm exchanged looks. "Why is something wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong honey. We'll explain it to you in a little bit. Why don't you rest for a little bit and we'll explain everything to you when you wake up?" Quinn nodded and laid down never letting go of Rachel. Rachel readjusted and laid her head on Quinn's chest. Quinn kept one hand wrapped around Rachel and the other was stroking through her hair. Quinn placed a soft kiss to the top of Rachel's head and fell asleep.

XXXXX

All of the X-men were gathered in Xavier's office. "I'm fairly certain it's her Charles. All the signs add up. As the day went on Rachel's pain started to subside. When Rogue and Kitty found the two of them in the woods Quinn was extremely protective and Rachel didn't want to let her go. When Scott went to grab Rachel a beam of light whipped at him."

"It certainly sounds like she could be the one. We should go down to the infirmary and see what we can figure out."

X~X~X~X~X~X

Short I know. Next chapter time skip


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: The usual I own nothing yaddada yaddada

X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X

Two months had passed since Quinn had shown up at Xavier's. The two of them were roomed together for multiple reasons. One reason being the fact that they knew each other; another was the fact that they didn't want to test how far or long the two had to be apart before Rachel felt excruciating pain. No one wanted her to have to go through that again. Rachel and Quinn were closer than ever and ended up dating. They weren't allowed to join danger room sessions with the others because their mutations were still uncontrollable when one or the other was being attacked. Instincts kicked in and they were fighting to kill to save their other half. Instead they were being given sessions with just one another in the room. They're control was getting better though and it was soon thought they would join the X-men.

Quinn and Rachel joined the glee club, X-Vocals, even though Rachel no longer cared about making it to Broadway. Quinn freaked out afraid that Rachel was afraid to be herself.

_Flashback_

"_What do you mean you don't want to be on Broadway anymore?"_

"_I just don't Quinn. I would rather do other stuff." Quinn started pacing running her hand through her hair._

"_Is what everyone in Lima said still bugging you? Don't let it. You'll make it and you're amazingly talented." Rachel stood and grabbed Quinn by her shoulders making her pause._

"_It isn't bugging me. It's just ever since we got here I realized that there is more to life than Broadway. I realized I could make a difference that I wouldn't be able to if I went to Broadway." Quinn looked Rachel in the eye and saw that she was serious._

"_Can we still join the glee club? I really love hearing you sing."_

"_Of course."_

_End Flashback_

"Hey baby," Quinn walked up behind Rachel wrapping her arms around her waist. Rachel sighed and leaned back into her arms.

"Hi."

"Are you ready for Nationals?"

"I don't know. I'm afraid I might lose control and hurt someone. While I am not upset about the stuff everyone back home said I don't know if I can see them again."

"I'll be there with you and so will all of our friends. Plus I know you and you would never intentionally hurt anyone. Besides we don't have to see them at all I don't think. Chances of us actually running into them there are slim."

"Still the chances are there."

"Kitty can always phase you through the nearest wall or through the floor. Make them think you're a ghost."

"Oh that would be soooo much fun! Can I please? Jubilee could set off some fireworks or something too!" Kitty squealed as she entered the room with Rogue.

"It's a last resort thing Kitty. Are you two ready for Nationals?"

"Yeah, now that I finally got Professor Xavier to override the decision that all girls have to wear halter style dresses," Rogue answered. Kitty giggled and grabbed Rogue's covered arm.

"Aw but you'd look so cute." Rogue just shook her head at her friend. "Come on guys let's get to dinner."

X~X~X~X~X~X~X

I'm really not happy with this but I have had it here since forever so I am updating before you all kill me. Next up Nationals.

*Waits for rotten tomatoes to be chucked*


	7. Chapter 7

Welcome to the next chapter… I claim no part in this. My hands had a mind of their own. I also realize it has been awhile since I updated this so I hope at least one person is still reading.

Warning may be some age changing of characters. Also changes may take place in allegiances. Such as Magneto people may be Xavier's students or staff. Also from all X-men Cannons not just movie.

As always characters belong to their respective owners.

Song is I am/ Shades of life sung by Billy Gillman. I recommend listening to it while reading this chapter

X~X~X~X~X

Rachel walked into the building clutching Quinn's hand. Quinn was laughing at their friends antics. Kitty was badgering Rogue into wearing mascara. Bobby was making swans out of ice and John was making dragons to eat them. Jubilee was making mini fireworks and setting them off near everyone's ears making them jump. She looked at her girlfriend when she stopped moving. She saw Rachel staring at something and looked where she was. She saw New Directions. She knew exactly what to do. They planned it out.

"Kitty now!" Kitty leapt forward and grabbed Rachel, phasing her through the floor. The group continued to go forward as if nothing happened. When New Directions looked their way John threw his flame into a garbage can setting off the sprinklers, dousing New Directions. They screamed making Quinn and her group laugh as they made it to their room. Quinn immediately went to Rachel's side and told her what John did. Rachel and Kitty both laughed.

"Hey guys, I found out what room they had. I may or may not have iced the entire thing over," Bobby told them. Just then they heard a scream and they all burst out laughing. They got ready for their first set. All of the girls were in dresses except for Rogue and Quinn who were dressed like the guys. That was for two reasons. Rogue's skin was completely covered and there were more girls than guys. Their numbers required an equal number for each gender.

XXXXXXXXXXX

They easily made it into round two. They went to load the buses to head back to the hotel for the night. Even though the school was close enough to the city they didn't want to take any chances and decided to stay right in the city. Plus Storm thought it gave them a chance to feel like "normal high schoolers" again.

They got back and were at the pool when New Directions showed up. Rachel and Quinn stayed on their loungers but turned them around so they wouldn't be seen by New Directions. Rogue did the same and Kitty, Jubilee, Piotr, and Warren moved towards that side of the pool and as far away from New Directions as possible.

Santana yelled out, "You know just because we're competition doesn't mean you have to be rude." The group continued to ignore them. Santana stalked towards them. Right on cue Logan walked in.

"Guys, we have dinner reservations we need to leave soon."

Rogue spoke quietly so only Logan could hear said, "These people are the ones who tortured Rachel."

Logan nodded and then "accidentally" shoved the boy in the wheel chair into the pool. That gave his kids a chance to leave the room unnoticed. Suddenly the pool room plunged into complete darkness.

"Oops sorry," Rachel said. Everyone started laughing when they heard a splash and then a shriek. They were out of the room before Quinn finally brought the light back.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next day was the final round. X-vocals were last. Rachel walked on stage and got ready to sing. New Directions were stunned in the back of the auditorium.

They had lost the first round but decided to watch the next rounds. Imagine their surprise when the last group came on and they see Rachel.

_I am black, I am white  
I am all skins in between  
I am young, I am old  
I am each age that has been  
I am scrawny, I am well fed _ (Quinn started walking out.) _  
I am starving for attention _(Quinn walked up right next to Rachel and sings the next part with her)_  
I am famous, I am cryptic  
I am hardly worth the mention  
I am short, I am height  
I am any frame or stature  
I am smart, I am challenged  
I am striving for a future  
_The rest of X-Vocals walk out and join in._  
__[Chorus:]__  
The color of sky  
Is blues and grays  
The color of earth  
Is greens and browns  
The color of hope  
Is rainbows and purple  
And the color of peace  
Is people together  
Shades of life  
I am_

I am able, I am weak  
I am some strength, I am none  
I am being, I am thought  
I am all things, said and done  
I am born, I am died  
I am dust of humble roots  
I am grace, I am pain  
I am labor of wined fruits  
I am slave, I am free  
I am bonded to my life  
I am rich, I am poor  
I am wealth amid strife

_[Repeat Chorus]_

I am shadow, I am glory  
I am hiding from my shame  
I am hero, I am loser  
I am yearning for a name  
I am empty, I am proud  
I am seeking my tomorrow  
I am growing, I am fading  
I am hope amid the sorrow  
I am certain, I am doubtful  
I am desperate for solutions  
I am leader, I am student  
I am fate and evolutions

I am spirit, I am voice  
I am memory, not recalled  
I am chance, I am cause  
I am effort blocked and walled  
I am hymn, I am heard  
I am reasoned without rhymes  
I am past, I am nearing  
I am present in all times  
I am many, I am no one  
I am seasoned by each being  
I am me, I am you  
I am all-souls now decreeing

_[Repeat Chorus]_

After they finished the whole theater stood cheering for them. The group exited the stage with huge smiles on their faces. New Directions were still in the back of the theater. They had their heads hung low. That could have been them, but instead they were only watching the finals due to the fact that they attacked the girl who had just sung. They knew now what they had to do. They would try to find the two girls they drove away and apologize.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

X-Vocals easily won nationals. They headed back to the hotel for one last night. The next day they would return to the mansion and have a huge celebration before returning to their lessons and training.

X~X~X~X~X~X~X

Next chapter the attempted apology No promises on when that one will appear.


End file.
